Lion and Sword
by sunstarunicorn
Summary: What if the Fellowship had been a Fellowship of ten? Enter Lance, a young warrior poised to change history and one Man's fate.  Slight crossover from Chronicles of Narnia. Includes: Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Aragorn, Sam, Legolas, and Gimli.
1. Roar in the Night

Author Note: I do not own any of the characters, except for Lance. For those LotR fans who have not read Chronicles of Narnia, so far the only Narnian in the story is Aslan. BTW: Lance, Megilenelen, Estelnarnia are my original ideas/characters. They do not like to be used without permission. Lance may transform and bite any unsuspecting character thief. :-) I do not mind if my OC is used in another story, just let me know and e-mail the story title. There will be more OCs coming but I get ahead of myself. Please R/R

Chapter 1: Roar in the Night

Not much is known of the history of the mysterious lion-man. Some said he was a cursed being, others that he had been born as he was. None would trust him but his appearance was destined to change the course of both history and one Man's fate.

The Lion paced back and forth, eying Weathertop. The Nazgul were close, he could sense it. With a low growl, the lion strode up the path toward Weathertop. Once he had reached the top, the lion settled and waited. He had waited an hour when he heard the shrieks of the Nazgul and the cries from the four hobbits. He rose as the hobbits appeared, running from the Ringwraiths. He spotted the Ringbearer and his eyes narrowed. The Nazgul would be able to see Frodo if Frodo put on the Ring. The other hobbits were in front of him but the Nazgul were forcing the brave hobbits away from the Bearer. Lance growled as Frodo backed away from the Nazgul.

Frodo struggled against the Ring's terrible power. Ring and finger trembled a moment longer and then the Ring slipped onto his finger. Frodo gasped, seeing that the Nazgul approached. Terrified Frodo tried to slip backward. The Nazgul began to reach for him and something landed in its path, letting loose a roar of fury.

Get on my back.

"What?"

Make haste! Jump to my back and take off the Ring.

Frodo leapt to the lion's back, managing to take off the Ring. The Nazgul let out a screech but even as the sound ripped through Frodo, the lion was moving.

Hold tight!

Frodo clung to the great beast as it leapt downward. He wanted to scream but it wouldn't come as they sailed into darkness. The lion shoved off a small cliff, beginning a series of leaps between the rocks. Their descent slowed and, the next Frodo knew, the lion was racing along the road. The lion ran, making no sound as the road curved before them.

"Where are you taking me?"

Rivendell. That is where you are bound, are you not?

"How did you know?"

My king sent me to you.

"Who is that?"

For now, I hold silence. You may find out in time.

"You can't keep running forever."

True. When dawn breaks, I will seek shelter.

"My friends?"

They will be fine. Strider will bring them to Rivendell. He knows of me.

The two were silent as the miles fell away beneath the lion's paws. Frodo clung to the lion's mane, knowing the great cat had saved him. The road gleamed in the moonlight, guiding them through the night. As dawn approached, the lion left the road and began to scout through the forest, ever continuing toward Rivendell. Just as the sun rose, the lion ducked into a small cave and settled with a satisfied growl. Frodo slipped off and lay next to the lion, asleep before his head touched the lion's side. The lion looked at him a moment, then curled closer to the hobbit and slept.

"And then this lion landed right in front of the Nazgul and roared. I saw Frodo on its back when it jumped off the cliff. The Nazgul left and…and…" Merry fell silent, unable to continue. Strider gave a nod and looked up at the sky.

"The lion challenged the Nazgul?"

The three hobbits nodded.

"Do not fear for Frodo." The hobbits started as Strider continued, "I have heard tales of this lion. It despises evil and many have been saved by its timely appearance. Villains have begun to fear the lion more than the Rangers, which is no small praise. We must move on, to Rivendell. There, I believe you will meet Frodo and his feline protector."

Frodo clung to the lion, _Lance,_ he reminded himself. Lance had carried him for four nights, allowing them both to rest during the day. The lion had said little of himself, except his name. Frodo had found out that Lance knew why the Nazgul had attacked him and that Lance had been waiting just in case the Ringbearer might need his aid.

The ford is near. This will be the hardest part.

"Jumping down Weathertop wasn't?"

Lance chuckled. True. The tone hardened. This time, the Nine will be upon us as we run. I will not deceive you. I cannot outrun their mounts for long. If I turn and face them, you must jump from my back and run. Run for Rivendell, it will not fail you. I will hold them as long as may be. Do not look back.

"But that would be abandoning you. I can't do that."

You must. They cannot have the Ring. If it costs my life to stop them, so be it. I have lived long and I do not regret any sacrifice for this world. Lance looked back at Frodo. Promise me that you will run.

Frodo sighed. "I promise."

Then we run, one last time.

Lance surged forward, muscles bunching under Frodo as the lion carried them across the ford. The Nazgul were immediately upon them but Lance dodged their reaching hands. He ran, leaping up the bank and racing for Rivendell. The Nazgul gave chase, determined that their prey should not escape them. Lance kept ahead for a time but the black horses were gaining. _Not yet,_ Frodo cried in his head. _We're so close._ Rivendell's gates creaked open, Elvish archers ready to force the Nine back. Frodo felt the muscles surge again and Lance gained a small lead on the Nazgul. Then the black horses had reached them and Frodo dodged a mail covered hand. Lance sprang forward, turning in mid-air to land facing the Nine.

Run!!!

Frodo leapt from Lance's back and ran for the gates as a roar shattered the air behind him. _Please don't die._ Frodo reached the gates and looked back as one of the black horses kicked the lion back. The lion rose, roaring again. An arrow struck the offending horse and the beast panicked. The panic spread to its fellows and the Nazgul were borne away by their terrified steeds. Frodo cheered, then saw that Lance had collapsed and lay still in the road. 


	2. First Meeting

Chapter Two: First Meeting

Boromir wandered through the halls of Rivendell. He looked around taking in the magnificent architecture. He paused, examining a painting and heard a low growl from the room next to the painting. Curious, Boromir strode to the door and peered in. A golden animal lay on the bed, tended to by a young elf. The elf was applying ointment to a hoof-shaped gash in the creature's shoulder. The lion was voicing its pain with low growls and its tail lashed back and forth. The elf finished with the ointment and applied a bandage to the wound.

"I shall come again tomorrow," the elf informed the lion as she stepped around the bed. She paused, looking at the startled captain of Gondor. She smiled and slipped past Boromir as the lion eyed its visitor.

Boromir looked the lion over. "I am sorry if I disturbed you, sir lion." He turned to leave.

You are from Gondor. 

Boromir turned in surprise. "You speak."

Yes. 

Boromir paused, then, "How do you know I am from Gondor?"

Your look and your clothes. 

"So you have traveled far in your days."

The lion ignored the sarcasm. You are come for the Council. 

Boromir nodded. Good. I am tired of waiting for Elrond to do what he must. 

Boromir looked at the bandage. "How did you get hurt?"

A horse kicked me for standing in its path. 

Boromir's eyes narrowed. "Surely a horse would flee from you."

Not a mount of the Nazgul. The lion's head dropped a little. I am tired of resting though. Come, man of Gondor. I shall show you an old treasure of your people. 

The lion leapt from its bed and padded over to Boromir. "Lead on," Boromir replied in amusement. "Only tell me your name first, great cat."

Lance. 

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor who is Steward of Gondor."

The lion's eyes lit with curiosity but it nodded and led Boromir to the Sword that was Broken. Boromir's eyes lit and he examined the treasure, hefting it and eying the Elvish runes set into the blade. Lance waited as Boromir spoke with Aragorn and said nothing when Boromir accidently dropped the sword. He followed as Boromir left the hall, a flush showing on the Man's face. Later, Boromir tried to draw the lion out, to find out who he was but Lance evaded any conversation about himself, though he introduced Boromir to the hobbits.

Boromir eyed the lion thoughtfully as the great creature padded back into its room. It had been an interesting day, not the least of which had been to be escorted about by a lion. He wondered why the lion had befriended him so quickly. Boromir was distracted when Pippin slunk up to his side.

"Boromir, could you help us with something?"

Lance padded after Frodo and Bilbo. Frodo looked over at him.

"Were you invited to the Council?"

Yes. 

Bilbo chuckled. "Frodo, my lad, you've found a most interesting friend. Perhaps we can talk later, young lion?"

I would like that. 

They entered the Council room and Lance settled himself next to Frodo's chair. He gave Boromir a nod as the Man sat in his chair. Once all had arrived, Elrond rose, making the introductions.

When the introductions were finished, Elrond finished his speech with, "You are gathered here to decide this one fate, this one doom." He turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring."

Lance eyed the evil thing with fury, though he stayed where he was as Frodo placed the Ring on the pedestal before Elrond. The Tale of the Ring was told, Lance listening to Bilbo's part with amusement. Frodo told of the Ring's journey to Rivendell and of the Weathertop rescue. Lance knew the Council was watching him as Frodo spoke. His tail lashed against the floor with indifference. Frodo finished with the confrontation between lion and Nazgul and sat down.

Elrond waited out the various suggestions and then rose. "We have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fire from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir spoke up. "One does not just walk into Mordor. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume and the Great Eye is ever watchful. Not with ten thousand men could you do this thing. It is utter folly."

Legolas rose. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Lance sat, watching as the Council descended into a shouting match. _'Tis just as my king said. They are too busy squabbling to make a decision. This could go on for awhile._ Then Frodo's voice cut above the crowd.

"I will take it."

Silence fell. Gandalf was the first to join Frodo, promising to aid in bearing the burden of the Ring. Aragorn came next, than Sam burst out of hiding to join his master. Legolas and Gimli joined the Fellowship in short order, followed by Boromir and the other two hobbits. Elrond surveyed the Fellowship and was about to speak but another voice spoke first.

I will join them. Lance rose, padding forward. I have aided this far, and I will go the distance. 

Elrond looked the Fellowship over again. "Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." 


	3. The Sword in the Mines

Chapter Three: The Sword in the Mines

Boromir watched as the hobbits slipped aboard the lion again. The hobbits were tough but the lion allowed the Company to move a bit faster. Still, Boromir knew little of the cat though they'd been traveling together for weeks. Only Lance had yet to share some of his past. Boromir knew more about Aragorn, a man he still mistrusted a bit, then about Lance, a friend despite the golden coat. Boromir shivered. However mysterious, Lance's aid was welcome on the slopes of Caradhras where the little ones might freeze. Lance not only kept the hobbits off their feet, he gave them a measure of warmth too. The lion slipped a little, drawing small yelps from the hobbits but soon regained his stride. He forged upward, ignoring the cold and the growing storm. Yet even the great cat could not stop the storm from worsening and forcing the company to choose another path.

Lance eyed the waters. Something dark was here, he could smell it. He released a small growl and followed the rest up toward the wall. Moria was a dark place, Lance knew that. _Still, this path may yet be the road Aslan intended for us all along._ He said nothing, knowing the others would not agree. He slipped up next to Boromir as Gandalf revealed the doors of Durin. _Nice._ The Company settled as Gandalf attempted to open the door. Lance kept his gaze on the water, listening for the foe he knew was present.

It was Frodo who figured out the secret of the doors and the Company rose to enter Moria. Gimli was delighted but Lance tensed and growled. Boromir looked around and voiced Lance's thought. "This is no mine. It's a tomb."

The Company began to back out of the Mines. Boromir looked over at Aragorn and Gandalf. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out, get out!"

Lance twisted. _Too late._ The monster of the pool had surfaced and it grabbed Frodo.

As Frodo was dragged backward by the monster Lance unleashed a roar of challenge. The beast paused long enough for Aragorn's sword to cut through the tentacle that held Frodo. Boromir scooped the hobbit up and they all ran into the mines.

As the journey into the mines began Lance carried the hobbits, escorting them up steps that they would have had to climb without him present. Boromir eyed the lion as he trudged behind the group. That roar had been something. He could well imagine that such a roar would have dismayed the Nazgul, however briefly. Boromir wondered what the lion was like in battle, with such a roar to frighten the foe. _Although, I'd rather not find out since all of us would have to fight._ He strode up the stairs and halted. Gandalf was lost.

As the Company waited Lance prowled around the small room. _So these are the Mines where Megilenelen lies. I will need to find it without endangering the quest._ Lance sat, considering his options. _I cannot leave them and I cannot ask them to aid my search. His Majesty was most clear. Still, why did he say it would find me?_ Gandalf rose, ending Lance's train of thought. Lance allowed the hobbits aboard again without a word. _Guide me my king. I will find Megilenelen._

Lance paced after Gimli when the dwarf ran toward a broken room. _Moria holds great grief,_ Lance thought as Gimli began to weep at Balin's tomb. Gandalf stepped around the grave to where a long dead dwarf held a book.

The Company looked up as Gandalf began to read, "We cannot get out. We cannot get out. Drums in the deep." Gandalf looked up. "They are coming."

Pippin! The warning came too late as the corpse fell into the well, crashing downward. Gandalf scolded the hobbit and turned away.

_Doom, doom._ Lance growled, shifting. _Drums in the deep._ Frodo's sword glittered blue in warning.

Legolas turned toward the door. "Orcs!"

The Company drew their weapons and Boromir raced to the door to look out. Arrows slammed into the door, barely missing the Man. Boromir threw the door shut and looked at the others.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir and Aragorn barred the door as Gimli leapt up onto Balin's tomb.

"Let them come. There is yet one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath," Gimli growled. Lance agreed with a snarl. Then the orcs broke through the door. Lance unleashed his roar, startling the orcs long enough for the defenders to draw first blood. Lance lunged forward, claws unsheathed. He slashed through one orc and pounced at another trying to attack Merry. He dug in with his claws then pushed away and leapt at two more orcs. He brought them down as a cave troll smashed into the room. The beast went for Sam but the hobbit was too quick for it. Sam rolled under the troll and, as the troll turned to attack Sam again, Aragorn and Boromir grabbed a chain attached to the beast's collar, yanking the beast away from Sam. The creature sent Boromir flying and Lance brought down an orc seeking to take advantage of Boromir's momentary confusion. The troll turned toward Legolas and the elf shot two arrows at the thing, drawing a cry of fury from the troll. The troll then turned to attack Frodo. The Company fought to reach Frodo but the troll was too quick, slamming Frodo into the wall with a pike. Lance roared in fury and leapt upward, claws ripping into the cave troll. Merry and Pippin jumped onto the troll as well, stabbing with their small swords. Merry was thrown off but Pippin stayed on long enough to give Legolas the shot he needed to bring the beast down.

Troll felled, the Fellowship hurried to Frodo's side, finding him alive to their profuse joy. Yet even though the troll was defeated, they still had to escape. The group ran through the halls only to be surrounded. Boromir prepared for a fierce battle when fire appeared behind them and the orcs fled, screeching in fear.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Gandalf looked up at the fire. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Aragorn took the lead and led them swiftly to the stairs leading to the bridge. As they reached the gap in the stairs, Legolas and Gandalf crossed first. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin, jumping to safety as rock fell away and made the jump more perilous. Lance eyed the widened gap then backed up and launched forward. As he hung in the air an arrow struck his shoulder, knocking him away from the stairs and into darkness. Boromir cried out as his friend fell.

"No!" Merry howled and Boromir grabbed the frantic hobbit. Pippin began to sob but the Company was not out of danger yet…

Lance fell through the darkness and as he did the arrow pulled away from him. _I have failed my king. I am sorry._ The thought had barely formed when Light burst around him, spiraling upward. Lance looked down and saw that the brilliance was coming from a sword thrust deep into the stone. _Megilenelen._


	4. The King of the Wood

Chapter Four: The King of the Wood

"Run!" Boromir bellowed. Merry and Pippin ignored that as they hurled stones at the Uruk Hai. Boromir heard a bow bend and turned as an arrow thudded into his flesh. Pain washed over him and he could hear Merry and Pippin crying out in dismay. Boromir gathered himself and lunged at the orcs again. He had killed several more when the second arrow pierced him. Again pain threatened to overwhelm him. Boromir stumbled back, then threw himself forward with the courage of a dying soldier. Pain didn't matter, he wouldn't let it matter. The third arrow ended his onslaught. Merry and Pippin lunged to his aid as he slumped but the orcs lifted them and carried them away. _No._ The orc archer stood over him, bow raised to deliver the final blow. Aragorn arrived and attacked the archer. He thrust it away from Boromir, sword flashing. The archer managed to knock him down and Aragorn stabbed it with his dagger, rolling clear. He grasped his sword again and cut the thing's head off. He had killed the archer but Boromir was beyond aid.

As Aragorn knelt over his dying friend Boromir whispered, "I would have followed you to death my brother, my king." With those words, Boromir, son of Denethor and Captain-General of Gondor breathed his last.

The three watched the funeral boat bear Boromir away, then turned to the task of freeing Merry and Pippin. None of them saw a golden lion in the trees, taking in the scene.

The golden lion's teeth bit into the elvan boat, drawing it to shore. The man inside appeared to be sleeping but for the lack of breath and reaction to the boat's change of direction. _Ah, my friend. If only I could have fought beside you._ Lance pulled the boat up on shore and retrieved Megilenelen. _Please Aslan, bring him back to me._

"My son, this is what you would ask of me? You do not wish your freedom from the Dark Ones spell?" Another lion, more golden then Lance had appeared. Lance looked down at Boromir.

He is my friend Your Majesty. I want to be human again but… Lance's head came up If I must remain as I am then so be it. Please, give him another chance. Lance bowed his head, waiting for Aslan's reply.

Aslan chuckled. "Well said, my son." The lion strode to Lance's side. He gazed at Boromir for a moment. "Be whole, Boromir son of Denethor." Boromir's chest began to rise and fall again as the words left Aslan's mouth. Aslan turned to Lance. "I release you from the Dark magic that bound you to this form."

Lance's eyes closed and his form glittered a moment. When the glow faded, Aslan looked into a young man's blue eyes. A hint of golden lurked but Lance appeared to be no more than a young warrior.

"It is well. Bear Megilenelen well, my son." Behind them, Boromir stirred. "I will send the unicorns so that you may catch up with your hobbit friends." Aslan turned and saw that Boromir's sword was broken. "For Boromir, I will give you Estelnarnia. Ride for Rohan and find your friends."

Boromir struggled for consciousness. _Merry, Pippin._ Dimly he heard "…find your friends" and then, somehow, Boromir knew the speaker was gone. A hand rested on his shoulder. "Boromir."

Boromir's eyes opened and he looked up at a stranger. "Who?" The other was as tall as he was, clean shaven and had dark brown hair. The eyes were blue, though Boromir thought he saw a flash of gold deep within them. The other man smiled and extended a hand to help Boromir up.

"It's me, Lance."

Boromir's jaw dropped open as he finally recognized the other's voice. "But you fell."

Lance nodded and he slid a sword from its sheath. "Megilenelen was there, driven into the rock. As soon as I touched it, I and the sword were safe. But it took me some time to pick up your trail." Lance's eyes flicked down. "If only I had found the Fellowship sooner."

At those words Boromir remembered and his skin began to crawl. "How can this be? I died, defending the hobbits."

"Yes."

Boromir's head snapped up. "Are we dead?" he asked in a whisper.

"No. The King of the Wood brought you back."

"No being has such power."

"One does. He created the world after all. He calls back who he wills, Boromir." Lance turned to see Boromir's gaze drop.

"I do not deserve it," Boromir whispered. "I betrayed the Fellowship and tried to take the Ring from Frodo."

"And then you died defending Merry and Pippin. If you think that I will abandon you because the Ring was able to overpower you, you are wrong." Boromir looked into Lance's eyes. "If the Ring weren't so evil, there would not have been any need for a quest." Lance considered. "I know it does not seem like it now, my friend, but in the end this may have been for the best. Now, though, our mounts arrive."

Boromir stared at the two horses trotting up. One had a coat the color of fire; the other was black as midnight. "Where did they come from?"

Lance offered Boromir Estelnarnia. "Aslan, King of the Wood, sends them. We've some hobbits to rescue."


	5. Rescue on the Plains of Rohan

Chapter Five: Rescue on the Plains of Rohan

Firestar and Windstar galloped west, racing for Rohan. Boromir felt the wind in his hair and wondered at the change in his friend. Thoughts of his own dishonor were too painful to think about now so he concentrated on Lance. If Lance hadn't known him, if he hadn't recognized the other's voice, Boromir doubted that he would have believed that this warrior could have been the lion he had traveled beside from Rivendell to Moria. Nor was appearance the only change Lance had made. He was more open, telling Boromir of Aslan, King of the Wood and Megilenelen. Aslan was the son of the Emperor Beyond the Sea and, through his power, many worlds had been created. The situation in Middle Earth had prompted Aslan to send Lance so that he might aid the Fellowship. Lance had cut off after that, still cautious of saying too much.

"What of Megilenelen? You said you found it in Moria."

Lance looked over. "Megilenelen is an ancient blade. In the Elder Days, it was wielded against those who would destroy the peace of Middle Earth. When Sauron rose, he knew that Megilenelen, in the hands of a champion, Man or Elf, could overpower the Ring. He also knew that it would spell his doom for the Ring has no power over a warrior able to use Megilenelen. The Ring would be destroyed and he would fall. So Sauron found the protector of the sword and took it from his body. Then he had his orcs cast it into Moria, believing it would be lost for all time. He forgot that, like the Ring, Megilenelen may act on its own if necessary. The sword came loose from its sheath and became embedded in the wall."

"And you found it as you fell," Boromir whispered.

"Aye."

Boromir shuddered at his friend's close brush with death. "Where were you? You said the sword transported you to safety."

"I was at the foot of Caradhras. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to cross through the Redhorn Gate, but the mountain allowed me to pass unharmed. I picked up your trail at the exit to Moria but I had to go 'round Lothlorien. Once I was past the Golden Wood, I tracked the Fellowship along the river and arrived in time to see Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli leave to find Merry and Pippin. You know the rest."

After two days of riding, Boromir pulled up his horse. "We've passed them by now."

"Aye."

"We have to rescue the hobbits but…"

"We can't do it alone," Lance finished. Lance turned his own horse, hearing something. Boromir looked toward the horizon to see the Riders of Rohan appear at the top of a nearby hill.

"We have our answer," Boromir remarked. The horses swept downward and soon the travelers were surrounded. The leader rode up to them, looking at Boromir intently.

"Well met," he cried. "I had not expected to see you again, Boromir. What news?"

Boromir smiled. "Greetings Eomer, sister-son of Theoden King. It has been a long time."

"Indeed," Eomer replied. He looked at Lance with curiosity. "Well met, friend of Boromir. Any friend of Boromir's is a friend of mine. Might I have your name?"

"Lance."

Eomer nodded and turned back to Boromir. "What news from Elrond?"

Boromir sighed. "I cannot talk about it here, my friend. Ten of us set out from Rivendell, one has fallen, two continue our quest, two are captured, and the others hunt their captors as we do." Boromir nodded to include Lance as he went on. "We were separated from the other hunters and find ourselves in front of the orcs that took our friends captive. Will you help us?"

Eomer's eyes narrowed. "Orcs? We will help you and gladly. What do the captives look like?"

Lance cut in. "Leave our friends to Boromir and myself. We know them and would appreciate it if the orcs are distracted by the battle while we rescue them."

Eomer smiled. "A good plan. Very well, my eorad and I will battle against the orcs and leave the captives to you. Come, we ride. Night will come soon and with it, battle."

Merry and Pippin stared up at the orc about to kill them. "No one can save you now," it sneered. Then it gasped and fell, a spear in its back.

"Forth Eorlingas!" came the cry from the Riders attacking the orcs. Merry and Pippin crawled away as fast as they could as the battle broke out. An orc spotted them and came after them, snarling. A dark colored horse galloped toward the orc and a blade flashed, beheading the creature. Merry and Pippin kept going, knowing that this was their only chance of escape.

Boromir and Lance fought side by side, searching for the two hobbits. Lance spotted them first. He slashed the orc between him and the hobbits.

"Boromir, over there."

Boromir finished off his own foe and turned Windstar. He spied the hobbits. _Good for them._ "I'll grab Pippin."

"Right."

The two nudged their steeds and flew toward the hobbits. The horses moved so that the hobbits would be between them as they thundered past. Eomer covered the two riders as they swung down, each grabbing a hobbit off of the ground. In seconds the four were inside of Fangorn. The horses slowed and halted and their riders exchanged grins.

Merry and Pippin looked up at their rescuers. Pippin cried out in delight. "Boromir, you're alive!"

Merry looked over, relief in every line. Boromir laughed, his eyes dancing as he looked at his little ones. "Yes, I'm alive. Thanks to an old friend."

Pippin eyes widened. "Who's that, Boromir?"

Boromir chuckled and he turned to the other rider. Merry craned his neck to see his rescuer. The rider grinned at both hobbits. "Hail, and well met my friends."

Merry's eyes widened in shock. "Lance?"

Lance nodded. "You're alive?" Pippin asked.

Lance laughed. "It's a long story. When the battle's over, I'll tell you."

The hobbits nodded agreement and the group rode back into battle. Lance and Boromir fought side by side and their hobbit companions guarded their friends from side attacks. After a few moments, they had reached the eorad and the two Men joined the Riders' assault. The orcs never stood a chance and the two Men of the Fellowship made the orcs pay for every moment of Merry and Pippin's ordeal.

Eomer finished giving orders for the pyre and turned to his guests. He eyed the hobbits with open curiosity but spoke to Boromir. "The Uruk Hai are destroyed and your friends rescued."

"I thank you for your aid, Eomer. How fares Rohan?"

Eomer's eyes darkened. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My men and I have been banished."

Boromir hissed in dismay. "Can nothing be done to stop that worm your uncle trusts?"

Eomer sighed. "I have tried many times. But I cannot touch Grima while the king protects him. There is more. Theodred has been wounded and lies close to death."

"No," Boromir whispered.

"I am sorry, my friend. My eorad must ride. We will go to Gondor for now."

Boromir nodded. "You may meet our friends. Tell them that the hobbits are safe and that we have ridden for Edoras. I will try to reason with Theoden."

"I wish you good fortune, Captain-General." Eomer turned back to his eorad. "Come, we ride for Gondor." The eorad departed as swiftly as they had come, leaving the four travelers. 


	6. An Unexpected Surprise

A/N: Sorry if the end of this chapter drags a bit. Open to suggestions for improving it.

Chapter Six: An Unexpected Surprise

Legolas looked back at the sun and frowned. "A red sunrise. Blood has been spilled this night."

Behind him Gimli trudged up the slope, tired but still determined.

Legolas joined Aragorn. "Something is coming. I hear horses."

Aragorn nodded and the three hunters hid behind the rocks. Horsemen passed their hiding place, the flag of Rohan soaring above them. Aragorn waited until the Riders were past before stepping out and calling, "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

The horsemen turned as one and the travelers were soon surrounded. The leader came forward. "Who are you and what business do you have in the Riddermark?"

Gimli leaned on his axe. "Give me your name, horsemaster and I shall give you mine and more beside."

The man dismounted and stood over Gimli. "I would cut off your head, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas's bow and arrow were ready in a split second. "You would die before your stroke fell." He seemed not to notice the spears all around the Company.

Aragorn stepped between the two. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king. This is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, and I am Aragorn son of Arathorn."

The other took off his helm. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin."

Aragorn's eyes widened. _Eomer._ "We track a party of Uruk Hai across the Plains. They have taken two of our friends."

Eomer smiled and lifted a hand. The Riders pulled back. "We met two others of your group, Aragorn. The captives of the Uruk Hai have been rescued and the Uruk Hai slaughtered. Your four friends now ride for Edoras."

Aragorn frowned. "Who were they? We set out after our friends alone."

Eomer eyed him. "The two hobbits are safe. We left them with Boromir and his friend only a few hours ago."

Legolas gasped and Gimli looked utterly astounded. Aragorn found his voice again. "Are you sure it was Boromir?"

Eomer frowned. "I know the Captain-General of Gondor well. He has often been in the Riddermark."

Legolas spoke up. "Tis impossible, my lord Eomer. Boromir was slain by the Uruk Hai we were tracking. He took three arrows and we all saw him pass."

Eomer was speechless. "I am sure it was him."

Gimli interrupted, "Who was this friend of Boromir's?"

Eomer shrugged. "His name was Lance. Boromir did say that he and Lance had been separated from the other three hunting the orcs."

The three hunters exchanged looks. Lance had fallen in Moria. It couldn't be him.

Eomer whistled and two horses trotted forward. "Go to Edoras. I'm sure you'll find your friends there. The orcs are at the edge of Fangorn. My eorad and I ride to Gondor. Good fortune to you."

The three watched as the eorad thundered out of sight. Gimli looked up at Aragorn. "It cannot be them. Besides, Eomer didn't say anything about Lance being a lion."

Legolas nodded. "Gimli is right. We should check the site of the battle before we head to Edoras."

Aragorn eyed the pyre. _Are Merry and Pippin here? Did we fail them?_ The hunters dismounted and Aragorn searched the battlefield for clues while Gimli and Legolas searched the pyre. Aragorn found where the hobbits had been picked up by riders and the chase resumed, leading into Fangorn.

"The horses stopped here, looking back on the battle."

Legolas frowned. "What then, Aragorn?"

Aragorn was about to reply when Legolas lifted a hand. "What is it?"

Legolas's eyes darted to behind them. "The White Wizard approaches."

Aragorn gripped his sword. "We must be quick. Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." The Company hesitated and then whirled. Gimli hurled his axe, but the blazing figure blocked it. Legolas's bow sang but the arrow was deflected upward. Aragorn's sword glittered and Aragorn was forced to drop it.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits," the mysterious figure remarked.

"Where are they?" Aragorn cried.

"They passed this way. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the figure inquired.

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded.

The light faded to reveal Gandalf. The Wizard's hair had gone white and he wore an elegant white cloak.

"It cannot be," Aragorn whispered. "You fell."

Gandalf smiled and told them of the Balrog and his resurrection. "I've been sent back until my task is done. Now then, I know of your meeting with the good Eomer…"

Legolas interrupted. "He said that Boromir is alive but we saw him die."

Gandalf nodded gravely. "Indeed you did. However, it pleased the King of the Wood to return Boromir to life."

"The King of the Wood?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas's eyes were wide. "Aslan. He has returned?"

Gandalf smiled. "He has done more than that, Legolas. 'Twas he who sent Lance to aid Frodo on Weathertop."

"Why would this Aslan send a lion to aid in the quest?" Gimli demanded.

Gandalf laughed. "Lance is no lion, my good dwarf. He is of an ancient race, more hidden then even the hobbits of the Shire. His folk can disguise themselves as lions and move among the wild beasts more freely than Men. Lance was, how shall I say it, stuck in his lion form. I do not know how, Aslan did not tell me that."

"What about Moria?" Legolas inquired.

"Lance did indeed fall but he just happened to fall toward an ancient sword called Megilenelen. The sword transported them both to safety. Lance caught up with the Fellowship at Amon Hen. He located the elvan boat where Boromir lay and Aslan restored Boromir to life. He also lifted the magic that held Lance in his lion form. From there the two of them chased the orcs and met Eomer's folk. You already know of the battle. Afterwards, Lance and Boromir intended to head for Edoras with the hobbits in tow. I met them then and convinced the two Men to allow their small charges to stay safe in Fangorn." Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "I told them that Merry and Pippin had an important part to play here in the forest. The forest is about to wake and realize how strong it is. Merry and Pippin will be an important part of that." The wizard's tone turned brisk. "Now then, we must head for Edoras and aid Boromir in convincing Theoden King of Saruman's treachery." 


	7. Megilenelen Revealed

Chapter Seven: Megilenelen Revealed 

Boromir scowled. "We must be careful. Saruman, from what Eomer said, has complete control over Theoden King."

"How do we rescue the King from that?"

Boromir twisted to look at his friend. "I don't know but we must try. Gandalf said that he and the others would come soon."

Lance thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. Didn't Eomer say that Theodred is sick?"

Boromir's gaze darkened. "Aye."

"I've got an idea, but we've got to stay armed."

Boromir's eyebrows lifted. "You mean that _you_ have to stay armed."

Lance nodded.

Boromir considered. "Does this have anything to do with Megilenelen?"

"It has everything to do with Megilenelen."

Boromir pulled Windstar to a halt. "We'll have to trade weapons. As Captain-General of Gondor, I can enter Theoden's presence armed. You won't be able to."

"And then you'll give back Megilenelen when we visit Theodred."

Boromir grinned. "That's the general idea."

The two traded weapons and rode toward Edoras again. Boromir looked over. "By the way, what does Estelnarnia mean?"

Lance smiled. "It's elvish for Hope of Narnia. Aslan gave it to you when he saw that your sword was broken."

"You gave it to me."

Lance grinned. "And who do you think gave it to me in the first place?"

Boromir chuckled but his eyes grew troubled. "Do you think Merry and Pippin will be alright?"

Lance eyed his friend. "They'll be fine. Treebeard agreed to watch out for them."

Boromir snorted. "I would rather watch over them myself."

"I know." Lance looked toward the city. "Gandalf said that they were needed in Fangorn. I think we just have to trust him on that, no matter how hard it is."

Boromir sighed. "When we find them again, I'm not letting the little ones out of my sight again."

The rest of the trip passed in silence. The two horses were soon trotting through the gate into Edoras. Boromir took the lead, angling for the palace above. The people watched the newcomers, eyes wary. Lance frowned. _Hope is scarce here._

Boromir strode up the steps, head high and shoulders back. The Rohirriam soldiers bowed slightly, recognizing the Captain-General of Gondor. As expected, they allowed Boromir to remain armed. Lance relinquished Estelnarnia without protest. Boromir waited for the guard's nod and then strode into the Hall, Lance at his heels.

Boromir strode across the room to stand before Theoden. "Hail, Theoden King."

The grey, withered man's head lifted. "Greetings, Captain-General." The old man eyed Lance. "Who is your companion?"

Boromir smiled. "This is my friend, Lance of Narnia. He has traveled with me since I left Rivendell."

"I would hear of Elrond's Council," Theoden replied. Grima smirked as he slipped past Boromir to Theoden's side.

"Of course my lord. But I fear that my companion and I have traveled far and hard these past few days. Perhaps I might tell you of the Council once we have rested?"

Theoden murmured to Grima. Grima listened and rose. "Theoden King agrees to your request, Captain-General. He asks that you return after the evening meal."

Boromir bowed. "As my liege commands."

"Eowyn will show you to your rooms," Grima added.

Eowyn stepped out of the shadows and the two followed her. Boromir slipped to Eowyn's side. "I heard that Theodred is ill," Boromir murmured.

"Yes, my lord," Eowyn replied.

"Perhaps my companion and I might see him?"

Eowyn nodded and led them to Theodred's room. "I will wait here."

Boromir nodded and slipped into the room with Lance. "Now?" Boromir asked.

"Aye."

Boromir unsheathed Megilenelen and passed it to Lance. Eowyn watched, horror in her eyes. Still, she kept quiet. Lance adjusted his grip on the weapon and lowered it to touch Theodred's arm. Silence draped the room. Lance frowned. _Guide me, Aslan. How does __Megilenelen heal?_ His finger slipped and tapped the green point of the star at Megilenelen's hilt twice. Emerald light flared, shimmering down the blade into Theodred. Eowyn gasped and Boromir's eyebrows lifted. The emerald light curled around Theodred, settling onto his still form. There was a pause and then Theodred's eyes opened slowly. Eowyn hurried forward.

"Theodred."

Theodred turned toward her. "I'm alright Eowyn."

Eowyn checked his injuries and gasped softly. The injuries were gone. She looked up as Boromir slid Megilenelen back into its sheath. "Thank you."

Boromir smiled. "It's actually Lance's sword."

Eowyn laughed. "I'll be back soon, Theodred. I need to take our guests to their rooms."

"Wait." Theodred peered at the two. "Boromir?"

Boromir traded grips with the other. "It is good to see you again, Theodred." He turned toward Lance. "This is Lance. 'Twas his sword that healed you."

Theodred's eyes widened. "I will hear that story in full later."

Boromir gave a nod. "Of course."


	8. The Banishment of Grima

Chapter Eight: The Banishment of Grima

Aragorn gazed up at Edoras, his thoughts flicking back to Gandalf's revelation. _I cannot believe it. Boromir, alive? And Lance as well? I cannot believe it until I see them for myself. And who is this 'Aslan?'_ Aragorn frowned and Gimli nodded from his perch behind Legolas.

"'Tis hard to accept that the lads are alive. I will have a few choice words when I see them."

Legolas laughed. "Save some of those words for me Gimli. I would speak to Lance about not revealing himself at Ammon Hen."

Gandalf chuckled. "We will have plenty of time to chastise them both, my good elf. For now, we must attend to Theoden." The wizard turned to them. "Speak no word of the Fellowship. Theoden must not know of the quest until Saruman is driven from him and Grima cast out of Edoras."

"Saruman holds the Lord of the Mark?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. Let us hope that Lance and Boromir have not spoken of the quest."

Eowyn knocked on the door to Boromir's room. "My lord?"

Boromir opened the door. "What is it, my lady?"

"Strangers ride for Edoras. One of them is Gandalf Grayhem. I thought you and your companion would want to see them."

Boromir gave a nod. "The Great Hall?"

Eowyn returned the nod. "I must attend to my uncle."

"No, Eowyn. Go to Theodred and stay with him until I come."

Eowyn frowned. "Why, my lord?"

Boromir met her eyes. "Not all is well with Theoden King. Please Eowyn, stay with Theodred."

"Very well, my lord." Eowyn slipped away, hearing Boromir knock on his friend's door.

Lance moved along beside Boromir. He looked up as they reached the Great Hall, voices attracting his attention.

"…ill news is an ill guest." _Grima._ Lance scowled and moved faster. He and Boromir burst into the Great Hall as Gandalf replied to the attack.

"Be silent. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy words with a witless worm. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." As Gandalf spoke he lifted his staff.

"His staff," Grima gasped. To the soldiers Grima cried, "I told you to take the wizard's staff." Thugs tried to rush the Fellowship and were met by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. The three sent the brutes flying. Lance and Boromir leapt forward. Lance grabbed a ruffian about to hit Legolas and threw him into a pillar. Boromir strode across the Hall and blocked a blow directed at Aragorn. Boromir turned and flipped the offender over his shoulder. The Fellowship went back to back, sending every attacker flying.

Seeing that the fight wasn't going his way, Grima tried to slip away. He was promptly seized by both Lance and Gimli, human and dwarf working together to haul Grima back and fling the Man onto his back. Gimli shot a smile at Lance as he growled, "I would stay still if I were you," at their captive.

Gandalf moved to stand before Theoden. "Theoden, son of Thengol. Too long have you sat in the shadows. Harken to me." Theoden glared at the wizard but said nothing. "I release you," Gandalf murmured, bringing his staff up.

For a long moment there was silence. Then Theoden began to laugh. Lance winced at the croaking sound. Theoden looked at Gandalf and taunted him, saying, "You have no power here, Gandalf the _Gray_."

Lance shifted and Boromir tossed Megilenelen to him. Lance brought the weapon up but stopped as Gandalf threw back his cloak. Gandalf's clothes glittered in the shadowy hall. Theoden recoiled and Lance knew. _Saruman._ Gandalf spoke. "I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound."

Saruman, speaking through Theoden, snarled, "Rohan is _mine._" Gandalf swept his staff forward and Theoden was pinned back against his throne. The aged face pulled into a grimace. "If I go, Theoden dies!"

Gandalf's eyes widened. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Theoden struggled a moment more and then lunged at Gandalf. Gandalf's staff struck him, dropping the man back into the wooden throne. Eowyn appeared at that moment, drawn by the sound of the battle. She rushed to Theoden as the king started to fall. The woman caught him and held the king up as the aged face faded away to reveal a Man still in his prime. Theoden's long gray hair changed to a shorter golden hue. Most the beard vanished, replaced by a well trimmed beard that clung to the king's chin. The vacant eyes grew brighter and focused on Eowyn.

Lance held his breath. Theoden looked at Eowyn for a long moment. "I know your face." Eowyn smiled and brushed the king's hair back. "Eowyn," Theoden breathed. Gandalf stepped back and the king turned. "Gandalf?"

Gandalf beamed at him. "Breathe the free air again my friend."

Theoden rose, aided by Eowyn. "Dark have been my dreams of late," he whispered. He looked at his hands, frowning at the slight tremble.

Gandalf smiled again. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

A soldier stepped forward, offering the king his blade. Theoden eyed the weapon, then drew it in one smooth motion. He gazed at the glittering steel and then his eyes flicked to Grima. Grima cowered, knowing what was coming.

Boromir watched in amusement as Grima tumbled down the steps of the Great Hall. _Serves the Worm right._ Theoden descended the steps, still holding his sword.

Grima pushed himself backward. "I've only ever lived for your service my lord."

Theoden advanced. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast," the king growled.

"Send me not from your sight," Grima begged.

Theoden's sword rose. Lance moved, grabbing the king's sword arm before the blade could skewer Grima. "No my lord," Lance murmured, "Enough blood has been spilled on his account. Let him go."

Theoden held the young warrior's gaze a moment, than nodded. Lance turned toward Grima, offering a hand to the traitor. Boromir hissed as Grima spat, missing Lance's hand. The man scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd, running for the stable.

The crowd knelt before Theoden as an old man cried, "Hail Theoden King." Lance moved back, kneeling as well. Theoden eyed him a moment, then turned to the men behind him. His eyes narrowed, searching. "Where is Theodred?" the king whispered, "Where is my son?" 


End file.
